


An Emoji is Worth a Thousand Words

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Getting Together, Humor, i might have to write more b99 fic sometime, minor peraltiago, the nine nine, they are so fun to write istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Gina finds out that Rosa is bi, and immediately decides they should date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. gina's emoji speech was the most fun thing ever to write.  
> 2\. the donner party was a group of american pioneers bound for california. they tried to take a shortcut through the sierra nevada, and they got stuck there for the winter. some of them resorted to cannibalism to survive. this seemed like something that boyle would know and bring up in a discussion about cannibalism.  
> 3\. gina doesn't like labels, but if she did she'd probably call herself pan.  
> 4\. this was written when i was like 4 episodes through s2. not canon compliant after that point.

The 99th precinct had a strict, no dating rule. At least, it acquired one the moment Holt showed up. She's pretty sure the old guy wouldn't have cared if they had an orgy in the break room.  
  
She kind of regrets not thinking of that earlier, now that the idea is in her head. It could have been great. If nothing else it would have been a good story to tell at parties. Sad droopy face emoji  
  
But once Holt showed up, he changed things up. No dating, no sex, no breakups. It worked pretty well for about a year.  
  
Well, except for she and Boyle's casual sex thing. That lasted a few months. Then she came to her senses and cut all ties. It was probably because he called them bone bros. Yeah, Gina couldn't sleep with someone who said bone bros.  
  
But then Jake and Amy finally started dating, and the policy was blown out of the water. Because they didn't just start dating, they started dating while they were head-over-heels in love with each other, already best friends, and two of the best detectives in the city.  
  
So yeah, there was no enforcing the policy with them. And if there's no enforcing the policy with Jamy (that's what Gina calls them, like Brangelina only not destined to break-up, praying hands emoji) then they won't be able to enforce it at all.  
  
Hypothetically, Gina could get with whoever she wants to in the precinct. In practice, it's not really that easy.  
  
Holt is her boss, and gayer than Elton John. Boyle is Boyle, and she'd never do that more than once. Jake's like her brother. Amy is the straightest woman she's ever met, and she's not positive that Scully and Hitchcock aren't weird, gay aliens sent to study human culture. Even if they are just gross humans, even thinking about them as sexual beings kinda turns her stomach.  
  
The only ones she would like to sleep with are the sergeant and Rosa: faithfully married and woefully straight. At least, she thinks that Rosa is straight. She kinda puts off some lesbian vibes sometimes. Rosa Diaz is kind of a walking beacon of mixed sexuality signals.  
  
"Alright," Jake says, "Amy and I are going to Sweeney Todd's Pies to investigate the stabbing."    
  
"Sweeney Todd's Pies?" Boyle asks, " _Come on_. There's no way that's real." Jake sends him a confused look.  
  
"Sweeney Todd," Charles says, like that's something everything should know, "you know, like the main character in the Broadway musical, who butchers people in his barbershop then has his lady friend bake them into pies. People pies."  
  
"Like Hannibal Pie-ter," Amy says, grinning the way she always does when she thinks she's made a great joke. No one laughs, and Amy gets the awkward "oh gosh I messed up" look she gets when she realizes she made a bad joke.  
  
"I don't believe that's real," Charles says, coming to her rescue, "no one could be that oblivious, or that tasteless. Like come on! That's like naming a deli after the Donner Party!" Gina's about to make a joke that's in poor taste about all cannibalism being a party, but Rosa beats her to the response.   
  
"My ex girlfriend took me there once," Rosa says nonchalantly, like they weren't just talking about cannibalism and the fact that she has ex girlfriends is _no big thang,_ "it's real."  
  
"Wait," Jake says, "you eat pie?"  
  
"You have an ex girlfriend?" Amy asks, finally asking the real questions. They all know that Rosa eats pie from the pie feud. Jake needs to pay more attention.  
  
"Yeah, I'm bi," Rosa says, "it's not a big deal."  
  
"Ha!" Jake shouts, "I now know four things about you!"  
  
"Wait," Gina says, suddenly flustered. Rosa is beautiful, badass, and  _bisexual._  
"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Gina asks.  
  
"I just told you people too much," Rosa says.  
  
"But I nee-eed tuh know," Gina tells her.  
  
"Fine," Rosa says, "I'm not seeing anyone. I broke up with my boyfriend because he got all mushy on me." Gina can just see it. A badass, biker dude admitting to Rosa that he doesn't hate her. Rosa freaking out. Throwing a chair through a window, getting kicked out of the restaurant.  
  
She might be exaggerating, but with the way their lives work, she probably isn't.  
  
"Yes!" Gina says, dancing happily in place, "We can date now!"  
  
"I never agreed to that," Rosa says. Amy looks between them like she popped a blood vessel in her head.  
  
"You're bi too?" Amy asks, as if the idea that she's the only straight woman in the room is just too much to handle.  
  
"I don't like labels," Gina says, "I just go heart eyes emoji for attractive people." She does not mention the time she went heart eyes emoji for Boyle. That was a fluke. She normally has higher standards than that,  
  
"So," Gina asks, leaning up against Rosa's desk, "will you date me?"  
  
"No," Rosa says.  
  
"Wait, what?" Gina asks. She couldn't have heard that right. Rosa didn't say "No." Amy sends Rosa a shocked look.  
  
"I don't like mixing work and personal life," Rosa says, "nothing personal." Jake and Amy both look entirely uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, um," Amy says, "we're going to go now."  
  
"Yeah," he says, "we need to eat some cannibal pies and talk about stabbings." Amy and Jake almost run out of the office.  
  
"I'll come too," Charles says, awkwardly slipping out with the two he's not running a case with. Gina sighs. At least she'll be rejected in private now.  
  
"Oh come on, Ro-Ro," Gina says, "would it be that awful to go on a date with me?" Rosa stares at her.  
  
"Why do you even want to date me?" Rosa demands.  
  
"It's not just because you're sexy," Gina says, "if it were cause you're sexy, I'd have suggested sex in Babylon, not a date." Gina likes Rosa. She had just never really thought dating would be on the table. Now that it is, well, Gina just doesn't want to let the opportunity go.  
  
"No sex in Babylon," Rosa says, "that place is sacred.  
  
"Are you saying there'll be sex?" Gina asks hopefully. Rosa shrugs.  
  
"Are you saying you'll go on a date with me?"  
  
"Sure," Rosa says, "I'll go on a date with you."  
  
"Yes!" Gina says. Rosa doesn't say anything.

"I mean, we can just drink in silence if you want to." Gina loves talking, more than she loves anything but dancing, but she enjoys Rosa's company. The other woman's the only person she's ever met who's as intense as she is. It just manifests a little differently.  
  
"If things go South-"  
  
"I'll move to Toronto to pursue my dancing career-"  
  
"We'll never speak of this again?" She sounds confused by Gina's suggestion.  
  
"Oh," Gina says, laughing, "nah girl. If this doesn't work out, the fallout will be nuclear. Insert five skull emojis."  
  
"You made it work with Boyle afterwards," Rosa points out. Gina feels her blood go cold.  
  
"How did you know?" Gina demands. They had been so careful. As far as she knew, no one found out before they ended things. Apparently, Rosa did though.  
  
"I can tell when people bone, when they need to bone," Rosa says, shrugging, "it's a gift."  
  
"But I didn't _like_ Boyle," Gina says. Rosa glares. At least, Gina thinks she glares. It's hard to tell with Rosa sometimes.  
  
"Boyle's a good guy," Rosa says.  
  
"I mean _like_ like!" Gina says, "heart emoji, heart eyes emoji, two girls holding hands emoji."  
  
"Oh," Rosa says. She shifts awkwardly, and looks away. Apparently, she wasn't expecting feelings. Gina wasn't really expecting feelings either.  
  
"Will you still try it?" Gina asks cautiously. Rosa looks like she's mulling it over, and Gina can feel her stomach tying itself into nervous knots. _I am a smart, sensual woman,_ she reminds herself, _and I can handle rejection._  
  
Rosa cracks a grin and says, "Sure." Gina feels all of her anxiety melt away, and she smiles a mile wide.  
  
"Five popping bottles emojis," Gina says sincerely. Rosa rolls her eyes, but she laughs. Gina hopes that's a good sign.


End file.
